


Marks

by holloway88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Let Leo Bottom, Let Takumi Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Leo wasn't going to be in Hoshido for very long, and he and Takumi had to make the most of what little time they had together.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write thigh fucking, I have no shame anymore. Anyway, have a short leokumi blurb while I work on a multichapter leokumi fic.

Takumi loved nights like tonight. Leo had been staying with him at Shirasagi for the past week, and they had just retreated to his bedroom for the night. They had just finished a relaxing dinner with the rest of his family, sitting around the table talking about their fondest memories. Takumi sighed happily, basking in the warmth of Leo's presence. He loved having his partner so close to him, he felt safe. He felt at home. Currently the Nohrian was sitting in Takumi's lap, shirt discarded to the floor with his arms pressed lightly against Takumi's chest. He loved the way Leo looked when they were like this. The way the golden sunlight speckled his skin made him look magical. Brushing a hand across Leo's cheek, Takumi moved in to press another soft kiss against his lips.

His hands traced the skin of Leo's back, running his fingertips across the smooth surface, creating a path from neck to hips. Leo kissed back passionately, running his hands down Takumi's chest as he reveled in his touch. He pulled back only momentarily and tilted his head, bearing his neck. Takumi got the memo and pressed a trail of kisses from Leo's mouth down his cheek and to his neck. He kissed it softly before running his tongue down it, biting down at the nape of Leo's neck. Leo smelled of honey, sweet and clean, and Takumi loved it. He breathed in deeply before kissing Leo again, marking up his neck fairly badly. _He wears turtle necks_ , Takumi rationalized.

The heat of Takumi's mouth made Leo more desperate for him, and soon he was absentmindedly grinding into Takumi's lap. Taking notice of the grinding it went straight to Takumi's crotch, the tent growing considerably. He pushed back into Leo's grinding, sliding his hands down Leo's back and onto his ass to encourage more from the blonde. Despite his self entitled personality and outspoken behavior, Leo was quite tame in the bedroom. Not to say that he isn't experimental, because he _is_ , he just prefers to let Takumi take care of him. He was definitely expecting him to be a pushy top, as most of the people Takumi had been with before had been, but being a pushy bottom was a nice switch.

Leo took it upon himself to grind more intently, going with slower movements designed specifically to tease Takumi. Takumi grinned as he left another mark on Leo's skin before moving back up to the blonde's lips, pressing another kiss to them. He opened his lips with his tongue and pushed it against Leo's lips, going deeper and faster as their pace quickened. Usually when they were together for only a short amount of time, as they will be this trip since Leo leaves in two days, they go at it _fast_ and _often_. Tonight, be it the relaxed family bonding or the position of the stars, it was slower and less needy. Takumi didn't feel like he was going to die if he wasn't inside Leo right then. He felt like taking his time, he felt like going slow and steady. That did win the race, after all.

Leo's hands tugged at the hem of Takumi's shirt, pulling it up towards his head. Takumi removed his hands from Leo's ass only to toss his shirt across the room, and then went right back to holding it like it was precious treasure. He sighed dreamily as Leo's hands traced his chest, moving down to his stomach and settling on his waist. "Mmm, what do you want?" Leo's breath was so sultry, he batted his eyes at Takumi innocently as if he hadn't just said the most erotic thing in the world. Well, maybe not in the whole world, but it seemed that way to Takumi.

"I want to kiss every part of you," Takumi answered and kissed Leo's nose. "I want to touch every inch of you."

"That can be arranged." Leo answered and lifted himself off of Takumi's lap, going for the button on his pants. Takumi eagerly helped to pull them down, helping Leo readjust after finally kicking them off. Left in his briefs, Leo took Takumi's hands and guided one to his thigh and the other to his dick.

Bottom or not, Leo was pretty straightforward with his desires.

Takumi was one hundred percent ready to give Leo everything he wanted. He pawed at Leo's growing bulge and put his lips back to work against Leo's skin, biting soft marks into his chest, living for the gasps that escaped Leo's lips. He loved the sounds Leo made. Loved them. With his whole heart. Aside from making his dick swell, they also made his heart swell, which Takumi thinks is somewhat romantic. Kind of. It encouraged him to keep going, with the goal to have Leo moaning so loud that the whole damn Kingdom could hear him.

"Leo, baby, what do you want me to do?" Takumi asked, biting down on the nape of Leo's neck before he answered. He sucked on the skin, hard. Yep. That one was going to leave a mark. A dark purple love mark, to be exact, still not visible to anyone but him, save for when he's in the bath. (Preferably with only Takumi, but alas the bath is not private)

Leo bucked his hips and his breath hitched in his throat, grinding his cock against Takumi's hand. One of his hands found its way to grab Takumi's hair and press their foreheads together, Leo having to bend just a bit to fit the awkward position and their height differences. "I want you to fuck my thighs." he said, his amber eyes shining under the dim light. Takumi was pretty sure he almost came just from that, because for some reason whenever Leo talks it's the most erotic thing he's ever heard.

"Fuck," Takumi breathed, moving his hands to grab the hem of Leo's briefs. "anything for you, darling." he whispered, helping Leo up to kneel so he could slowly drag the undergarments down. He made sure to grab his ass while pulling them down, massaging him while Leo groaned at the slow pace. When Leo was thoroughly naked, Takumi discovered that he was wearing _far_ too many clothes. Leo thought the same thing, before Takumi could move Leo's hands quickly went to the loose fitting pants that Takumi wore. They were Hoshidan and required little to no effort to get on and off. Leo and Takumi were immensely grateful for this.

Helping his lover he kneeled so Leo could pull his pants down, eventually shifting to kick them off to the side of his room somewhere. He moved towards Leo, meeting him with a hot kiss, his hand snaking down to Leo's cock, only momentarily abandoned. Leo grinded into Takumi's touches and returned the favor.

"Are you going to make me wait all night?" Leo asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Takumi, pouting. He was fucking _pouting_. And oh did it turn Takumi on.

After kissing him one last time, the archer pulled away from the mage. The absence of his heat was not a pleasant one, but it wasn't going to be for long. He reached over to the table beside his bed, in the drawer he grabbed a small vile of lubricant which was getting dangerously low. He made a mental note to get more while Leo was asleep in the morning, because gods know he sleeps later than Takumi did. He returned to Leo seconds later, already pouring the lube in his hand.

"How do you want it, Leo?" Takumi asked, rolling Leo's name off of his tongue while he stroked Leo's cock with his now lubed up hand.

The small gasps and huffs coming from Leo were music to Takumi's ears. The picture of Leo sitting before him, flushed from head to toe, was the most beautiful masterpiece he had ever seen. (Except for maybe that one time when Leo was wearing a yukata that Sakura picked out for him). "Over your table." he answered, breathing rapidly. "You told me you were going to fuck me over your-aah-over your table, and you didn't yet." he explained.

Takumi swears Leo would be the death of him.

"Anything for you." he kissed Leo and helped him up, guiding him over to the table in his room. It was cluttered with various papers, letters, and envelopes, but neither of them cared as Takumi gently pushed Leo face first into it. He was glad he remembered to grab the lube again before they moved, and slicked his own cock with it, trying not to come from the image of Leo pressed flat against the table, ass up, waiting for him to fuck his thighs 'till they both came. It was really, _really_ hard not to do. "Push those legs together for me, baby." Takumi said, leaning his chest against Leo's back, pressing a line of kisses down his spine. Leo complied, moving his feet so that they were close together, his thighs squished against each other. His arms were at his side, kind of uncomfortable but he was willing to look past it as long as Takumi was fucking him within the next minute.

Takumi set the vile of lube down somewhere, he wasn't sure where as he was moving absentmindedly to pleasure Leo as soon as possible. "You look so good like this, Leo." Takumi praised as he pushed his cock between Leo's thighs, brushing under Leo's balls and still hard cock. The heat was mind numbing, he felt his heart jump at the new sensation. "You look so beautiful, fuck, Leo."

Leo gasped, clenching his hands into fists while Takumi moved. Takumi picked up a steady pace, sliding against Leo's skin like it was his only job in life. Like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life. "Mmpf, Takumi, hand." Leo said and made a grabby gesture with his right hand. Takumi knew what he meant, and pressed himself down against his lover, bringing his hand that wasn't covered with lube remnants up to Leo's mouth. Leo opened his mouth, laying his tongue down flat against his teeth, and took three of Takumi's fingers into his mouth.

Moving faster was a bit difficult given the angle, but Takumi will be dammed if he wasn't going to get Leo off this way. Leo sucked on Takumi's fingers, taking them as far back as they would go without him putting his whole fucking fist in his mouth. Because he didn't want to hurt him, and this was really Leo's thing anyways. Leo sucked extra hard right when Takumi thrusted and, okay, maybe it _was_ Takumi's thing too.

"Fuck, Leo." Takumi groaned, approaching his climax.

The gasp that escaped Leo's mouth was much higher pitched than the others, as Takumi rolled his hips into him Leo was pretty sure he was in heaven. "Mmph, Takumi-" Leo said as best he could with three fingers shoved down his throat. "Gonna-ah-gonna-aah-" he didn't have to finish because Takumi recognized he was cumming from the familliar way his body twitched under him. He kept going, quickening his pace, glad that Leo came because now he was going to be extra sensitive.

He removed his fingers from Leo's mouth and grabbed hold of Leo's hips, slamming himself in and out of his thighs, appreciating the friction and heat they gave. They were probably one of Takumi's favorite things about Leo. Right after his eyes, his chest, his lips, his face... okay, maybe everything about Leo was his favorite thing about Leo. But thighs were definitely up there. Leo's moans only increased after coming, now that his dick was still being rubbed after finishing. Loud, whiny, and pleading Leo's voice sounded like the most beautiful symphony Takumi had ever heard, and it did not take long before he was spilling onto his bedroom floor while Leo cried his name like a prayer.

Taking a deep breath and deciding if he was going to be able to walk, he gathered himself and helped Leo stand up, guiding them back to his bed where they collapsed against the soft cushion.

"That was really fucking good." Leo said after a long silence, they both stared at the ceiling above them.

"Yeah." Takumi answered, unsure of how to process his post-orgasm thoughts.

Leo rolled to his side and splayed a leg over Takumi's waist, draping an arm over his chest, and resting his head against the Hoshidan's shoulder. "I love you." he said in his shy voice. The voice he used when he was tired, hungry, or lovey (not horny, lovey).

Takumi leaned his head against Leo's and brought his hand up to brush through the blonde's hair, his other intertwining with Leo's fingers. "And I you."

-

Breakfast the next morning was odd, and Takumi couldn't put his finger on why it was so odd. It started off just as normal as any other breakfast, but when Leo came out to eat the atmosphere changed considerably. It was not the fact that they were together, no, that had been common knowledge for a long time. (And frankly half of their families knew before they told anybody anyways) Takumi was eating an egg with ham, because Leo had convinced him that it would be okay to not eat miso soup for breakfast every day, and that he could go back to eating it every day when he left for Nohr again. (Damn guy, being so reasonable all of the time) Leo got himself a plate and sat down beside Takumi, across from Hinoka, Ryoma, and Sakura, who were all staring at them.

"Is something the matter?" Takumi asked, staring at his siblings in confusion and slight anger. They had never been like this to Leo before (save for pre-treaty) so why now? "You all got quiet when Leo came in." he huffed.

The three Hoshidans didn't really know what to say, they just sort of nervously smiled at Takumi, glancing between him and Leo, before Ryoma finally spoke up. "Brother, you know we support your relationship, but you don't have to make it so... public. It's a bit indecent don't you think?"

Takumi blinked at him. "What are you talking about? I haven't treated him any differently than I treated you all this morning, have I?"

"Takumi-" Hinoka tried to say before he cut her off.

"I don't understand what the problem is."

They were silent again before Hinoka finally spoke up, "Takumi, Leo is covered in hickeys." she deadpanned and the panic immediately surged through both young prince's bodies.

Leo's hands shot up to his neck, covering the skin entirely, as his face turned tomato red. Takumi snapped his attention towards Leo and studied his skin, sure enough from the little patches he could see, there were definitely marks there. Lots of them. He hadn't remembered doing that, but he must have when they were on the table.

"Oh my gods." Leo muttered and stared at the table. "I'm so sorry-"

Ryoma laughed, "It's okay, Leo, Takumi, just check a mirror next time before you go anywhere."

Sakura's cheeks were dusted pink with embarrassment, but she laughed at the two princes too. "To think you two had no idea, that's so funny." she giggled and Takumi wanted to die.

"Yeah, really Takumi, what did you do to poor Leo? He looks like he was mangled to death-"

"Hinoka!" Takumi protested while Ryoma and Sakura only laughed harder.

"Truly, Takumi. I would have taken you for more of a receiver, but good for you!"

Takumi stood up and covered his ears, "LALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he shouted, closing his eyes. "LEO WE ARE LEAVING!"

Leo quickly stood up, still covering his neck in shame, and followed Takumi out of the dining hall going towards Takumi's bedroom. The laughter could still be heard even as they drew further away from the room. Takumi was never going to live this down.


End file.
